1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a content synchronization system and method of similar Web pages to display a basic Web page and similar Web pages similar to the basic Web page in an easily viewable manner.
2. Description of the Related Art
Presently, more than 36 million Web sites exist on the Internet. There are a great number of web sites consisting of more than 10,000 Web pages, which makes Web sites voluminous. To own a Web site is considered to be a matter of course for companies or universities. Accordingly, these Web sites can be classified into a similar field or a category of business, such as a portal site or a news site.
In order to compare pages of similar Web sites, a specific Web page is searched in a compared site or a page to be accessed is searched for each Web site and presented and then a comparison has to be made manually. For example, in order to compare how a news article is described for each site, a user has to open each site individually though a discrete Web Browser and to present related pages respectively and read them. Under such circumstances, it is difficult for a user to make a comparison on multiple sites.
Consequently, Dean et al. conducted a study to search a page related with a content of the Web page shown by a URL by means of giving the URL as search information. Their study makes use of not a content of the Web page itself but link information only or makes use of a description of customary information.
Taher. H et al. conducted a study in which a brother page of an input URL is searched by mans of a relationship between a parent page of the input URL and a child page quoted by the parent page by making use of a Web page link tree and ten nodes that are quoted most frequently are considered to be related pages.
However, since related information is obtained based on link information in either of these studies, a reliability to obtain similar pages is low and similar pages are just obtained and how to control a display mode of the similar pages is not mentioned.